


The Long Way Home

by Maone



Category: Alarm für Cobra 11
Genre: Andre comes back when Tom replaces him, Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sorta an AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maone/pseuds/Maone
Summary: Semir thought he'd never see Andre again, he thought wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

„This is ridiculous…not to mention a complete lie“ Semir huffed, finger tapping on the steering wheel.

„It’s what the magazine says! _The statistics conclude that BMW drivers are the worst drivers on the road_ , you have it black on white right here“ Tom pointed on the magazine’s page in his hands.“It’s not looking good for you, buddy.“ He grimaced in mock compassion. His partner just rolled his eyes and grabbed it out of his hands, ignoring Tom’s protests and tossed it on the back seat.

„I don’t know why do you read that stuff, for a car magazine they clearly have no idea what makes a good driver,“ Semir patted his steering wheel affectionately, he liked his BMW, it was one of the few things in his life that he could always rely on to get him out of a tight spot, unlike someone.

„Denial won’t change the fact that this is your third car this year, you are like the black widow, but for vehicles,“ Tom chuckled at his own joke, cleaning his brand new sunglasses in his lap, as Semir opened his mouth to reply, Tom quickly added,“And before you say something about my service car incidents, I’ll gladly remind you what happened to my last car, mister ‚ _don’t worry we can take that ramp_ ‘.„

Semir closed his mouth and looked ahead, Tom heard him mumble something under his breath.

„What was that?“

„Nothing, I just said that Andre would have made that jump,“ Semir muttered, Tom looked at him.

„Andre was your partner before I was assigned, right?“ He asked, ignoring the poke at his own driving abilities. He saw something change in Semir’s expression, the previous playfulness dying down a bit. He simply nodded at Tom’s question.

„You don’t talk about him much, were you two close?“ Tom inquired. He didn’t really care about his predecessor but he felt a mild interest creeping on when it concerned his partner. He heard a little bit about Andre from their colleagues, but the topic of Semir’s expartner became taboo rather quick, the young turk still bearing the loss with difficulty.

„Yeah, we were,“ Semir smiled distantly as he remembered,“my mother adored him, believe it or not, she’d call him to leave a message for me even though she had my phone number, I think she just wanted to talk to him, he complained about it all the time, but kept picking up her calls anyway,“ he chuckled.

Tom smiled.

„Did you have as many mishaps back then as you do now?“ He asked. Semir laughed.

„Ooh yeah, well…I mean, to some degree, some of the things I do now I wouldn’t even consider back then, that crazy out-of-control car incident when you first joined was probably the most adrenaline I had thorough my entire career.“

„That was a first probably for all of us,“ Tom grinned,“I think it still holds first place regarding level of excitement in workplace.“

Semir thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

„Yeah, I think you’re right.“ He agreed.

The discussion of Andre was left at that and Tom didn’t think about it anymore, leave past in the past and all that, he had no idea how much is this past going to haunt him in the future.

**Three months later**

The mercedes benz came to a screeching halt near an overturned car, Tom jumped out of the driver’s seat looking around, spotting Semir’s BMW parked couple meters away near an abandoned facility, Tom bolted in that direction, following his partner in pursuit of the suspect.

Last thing Tom needed this morning after sleeping in, was chasing down a stolen car by a maniac while on the way to work. The drivers they usually dealt with, crashed way before they hit hundredth kilometer, but this guy has taken them down the highway to god-knows-where countryside before he crashed after Semir took him off the road.

Tom entered the eerily quiet building, it was bare save for small piles of abandoned material, he spotted his partner standing near one of the said piles, looking down. He ran over to him.“You got him?“ He called out. But Semir said nothing, in fact, he didn’t seem to notice him whatsoever and once Tom was standing beside him he saw why.

The gun rested at his partner’s side, loosely in his grip while he stared with wide eyes at a man sitting on the ground, the man was looking back at him in almost equal awe.

Almost immediately as Tom arrived, the man snapped out of his daze to look at him instead, Tom’s hand flew to his gun.“Don’t move.“ He warned.

To his surprise, Semir placed his hand over Tom’s raised gun and pushed it down, Tom turned to him in puzzlement but Semir shook his head, his eyes still pinned on the man in front of them, who was now looking back at him with hopeful expression.

„What’re you d-„ Tom hissed, but he was cut off by a choked sob from his partner.

„It’s Andre.“

And Tom froze where he was, while Semir took a shaky step towards the man, who stood up with a wince, being a bit bumped up from the crash, still as Semir approached him, he drew his arms around the smaller man, pulling him close.“I thought you were-„ Semir swallowed the unwanted word thickly. Tom saw pain flash across Andre’s features,caused by something much deeper than cuts and bruises. He seemed to be contemplating what to say, but then Semir was pressing his face into his ex-partner‘s chest and his hand pressed tightly against his mouth, futile attempt to muffle the broken sobs.

Andre hugged him tightly against his chest, Tom didn’t see anything more, he was already walking outside, it didn’t feel right to stay.

 

***

„Why didn’t you call me when you got better?“ Semir finally said after calming down. Andre rubbed comforting circles on his back and sighed deeply.

„Mallorca was riddled with criminals with vengeance on their mind, it was difficult enough to recover without getting my head blown off, there was no way in hell I’d risk having you come back to that. It’d end up with both of us dead.“

„And letting me think you’re dead was better?“ Semir rubbed at his eyes in frustration, pushing away from Andre.

„Of course it wasn’t!“ Andre snapped, but almost immediately regretted it and grabbed Semir’s hand, his ex-partner’s eyes watching him carefully.“To be honest, I didn’t think I would actually get out of there alive, it wasn’t the easiest year of my life.“

There was a moment of silence, both men just looking at one another, Semir still taking in the whole situation. Andre glanced at the exit.

„So, got yourself a new partner, huh? Has your charm rubbed off on him yet?“ He said with a teasing smile. Semir laughed.

„I think I used it all up on you.“

Andre’s smile softened.“Then I’m glad.“ He pulled Semir close once again, pressing an experimental kiss on his lips, when Semir didn’t pull away, he pressed a bit further. They both felt the hunger and desperation, as their hands traced one another, the familiarity of it never lost. Andre tilted his head, deepening their kiss, his hand snaking up to press against the sensitive skin at the back of Semir’s neck, sending a shiver down his spine. He hmmed, pleased with his lover’s response. He opened his eyes that he didn’t even realized were closed and saw the small frown on Semir’s face, so enveloped he was in what they were doing. He missed his little bird.


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm really glad to see you're alright, Andre" Anna Engelhardt said and the ex-police officer made a noise of surprise when she pulled him into a tight hug, but then he smiled and returned the embrace.

"Nice to see that I wasn't completely forgotten" he teased while the other officers gathered around the office, looking on with mixture of surprise and awe at seeing their colleague practically return from the dead.

Semir remained with his partner by the door, keeping respectful distance, Tom with his arms crossed and eyeing Andre warily, while Semir grinned like an idiot besides him, way too happy to care about the rising uneasiness in the room.

Engelhardt released Andre from her embrace and patted him on the arm.“We’ll be happy to have you working with us once again, but as you know all your documents have been erased after you’ve been presumed dead.“ She sighed.“We’ll have to request you new ones, do you have anywhere to stay until we get you settled? Your apartment has been sold away along with your possessions, so-„

„He’ll stay with me,“ Semir chimed in with probably way too much enthusiasm, he cleared his throat awkwardly when everybody looked at him in surprise,“If he wants to, of course.“

Andre’s lips quirked at the faint blush rising on the young turk’s cheeks.“Sure, thank you Semir.“

„You’re sorted then, wonderful!“ Engelhardt clasped her hands together and walked over to her desk. She lifted a document to the group.“I suppose we’re lucky that the car you borrowed has been reported stolen before you stepped foot into Germany, so I’m positive we’ll talk our way around it.“

Andre scratched the back of his neck.“I’m sorry about that chief, it’s been a pain to get back with the lot of them still lurking around, limited resources and all…“

Engelhardt waved him off.“The amount of trouble you got into before this all went down is enough to outshine this little stunt.“ She smiled.“Now go and get some rest, there’s a lot of paperwork ahead of us.“

Andre nodded appreciatively and headed for the door, as he moved past Semir, he reached out and gently squeezed the short man’s bicep, earning himself an affectionate smile from his expartner. Tom watched them silently, if he seemed a tad uneasy, Andre paid it no mind.

When they were out of the office, Tom pulled Semir aside.

„What is it?“ Semir asked in a low voice.

„Are you sure it’s safe to have him stay with you?“ Tom asked.

Semir gave him incredulous look.“Of course it is, he lived with me before, what are you worried about?“

Tom sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.“I’m just not sure that this is a good idea, we should have had him put into a safehouse, at least until it’s clear that nobody followed him.“

Semir’s brow furrowed at the implication.“If they followed him they would have killed him or even both of us at the factory.“ he said.“They killed a child in plain sight, do you think they’d have any reservations about two cops in the middle of nowhere?“

„That might be true, but it shouldn’t stop us from being a little bit careful, I get that he was your partner and you trust him, but some caution wouldn’t hurt,“ Tom continued,“just because he says it’s alright doesn’t mean it is.“

„I know, Tom, but you know that unless there’s a definite threat, Engelhardt wouldn’t  go with safety precautions of that magnitude. Besides,“ Semir looked at Andre leaning against a nearby desk with a long suffering expression painted on his face as Bonrath and Herzberger showered him with questions,“I think he’d rather take a chance with bunch of gangsters than obnoxious colleagues.“

„Doesn’t that include you?“ Tom raise an eyebrow amusedly.

„No, because I’m a delight to be around.“ Semir grinned.

„Turkish delight?“ Tom smirked. Semir nodded enthusiastically at Tom getting the joke.

„You should try it sometimes, it’s really good.“

„Not a huge fan of sweets.“ Tom shrugged, then glanced at Andre.“You never mentioned that you two lived together, you really must have been close.“

„We were, yeah,“ Semir said and when Andre looked up to meet his gaze, an immediate smile formed on his lips.

Andre pushed away from the table and made his way towards the two of them, ignoring the two officers still throwing questions at him. He squeezed Semir’s bicep gently and turned to Tom.

„So, Tom, how’s working with Semir going for you? Is the squirt still a handful as I remember?“

Tom raised an eyebrow at Semir, who rolled his eyes.

„Handful?“ He looked at Semir, looking him up and down.“Handful of a brick wall maybe.“

„Hey!“ Semir smacked him on the chest.

„Yeah, that sounds like Semir.“ Andre laughed.

Semir grabbed him by the sleeve."Alright, let's go before I'm forced to start shaming you back." He tugged Andre towards door."See you tomorrow, Tom!"

"Don't be late!" Tom called back.

"Very funny!"

 


End file.
